1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which, when receiving an image signal of a document sheet longer in a sub-scan direction than a predetermined length, records it within a record sheet of a predetermined length as much as possible or split-records it at a most proper position.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art facsimile apparatus, when a fixed size sheet is set as a record sheet and a long size document sheet is received, the document sheet 100 at a transmission station is split to the size of the fixed size sheet to record it on two record sheets 101 and 102, as shown in FIG. 1, for example.
In such a case, in the document sheet shown in FIG. 1, text areas 100a and 100b are recorded on the record sheet 101 as they are without split but photograph areas 100c and 100d are split by a line 100x. The upper half is recorded on the record sheet 101 while the lower half is recorded on the record sheet 102. In this manner, since the text, picture, table, graph and so on are frequently split, it is very hard to watch them.
As described above, in the prior art facsimile apparatus, when the long size document sheet is received, it is sequentially recorded from the leading edge of the document sheet until the trailing edge of the fixed size sheet is reached, then the document sheet is split and the remaining portion is recorded on the next record sheet. As a result, the text, picture and so on are split into two pages, which is very hard to watch and recognize.